Nozzles which discharge fluids at high speeds have generally used a constricted orifice to increase the pressure and thereby achieve a relatively high discharge velocity. The constriction may also provide a more expansive spray pattern. Fluid streams or jets which are discharged at higher speeds travel longer paths or provide more impact to a target surface.
The prior art spray devices include those having freely flexible rubber hoses or tubes which whip or oscillate in a swinging manner upon discharge of a fluid under pressure to provide expanded spray coverage. An example of such is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,874 to Snyder. Other prior art devices encase such hoses or tubes within guards as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,222 Stine; U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,953 to Vogel and German Patent No. 1,806,634 to Heyne. Still other prior art devices include additive fluid feed devices for mixing detergent into the discharged fluid, and spray selectors for producing varying spray speeds and patterns as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,734, 4,858,830 and 4,886,212 to Proctor et al. In a spray device manufactured by Turbo Tek International of Los Angeles, Calif. and referred to as the "Turbo-Wash Pulsator", a rotating nozzle body housing an internal gear mechanism discharges water with a spinning action.
Prior devices have not been able to adequately supply a high impact jet of fluid to a target surface with a consistent, definitive pattern of motion to enhance cleaning effectiveness while maintaining a simple, efficient construction. Instead, in the prior art, the nozzle devices have imparted an erratic whipping or swinging motion for the primary purpose of increasing the expanse of the spray area.